


Телесное воспитание

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Розовые перья за спиной [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Child Abuse, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Flogging, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Size Kink, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Ло плохо себя ведёт, и Дофламинго решает взяться за его воспитание проверенным поколениями методом. Но это приводит к совершенно другому результату.AU, где Ло остался в семье Донкихот.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Розовые перья за спиной [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834756
Kudos: 12





	Телесное воспитание

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо WTheF за "выслушивание" моего бесконечного трепа и за помощь с этой работой в том числе!

В первый раз это произошло как-то спонтанно, но в последствии Дофламинго только самодовольно плавился от собственной находчивости: приятное чувство рождалось в груди и медленно, неторопливо расползалось по телу и пробирало откровенным удовольствием. Мужчина пресекал эти размышления как причину своего не слишком (слишком не) трезвого состояния. Возможно, лучше бы подошло слово «слабость», но Джокер гнал такие ассоциации куда подальше. Но время от времени, нет-нет, да и думал: всё же хорошая была идея.

Перед ним стояла конкретная задача: вставить на место мозги одному наивному маленькому исчадию ада, которое вдруг вздумало, что ему позволено чуть больше, чем остальным. Да, это было про Ло, который мало того, что вопреки запретам напал на Росинанта, так ещё возомнил себе, что способен что-то скрыть от Донкихота на его земле (Спайдер Майлс был той ещё помойкой, но _его_ помойкой). Кроме этого за неделю накопилась куча мелких замечаний к мелкому воспитаннику, и их тоже нужно было учесть. Ввиду своего непомерного великодушия — и сухой расчетливости, которая прямо вопила, что мальчишка будет очень полезен в будущем, — Доффи мог простить глупого сопляка, особенно учитывая то, что Коразон большую часть времени впрямь вел себя как уёбок, однако наказать малявку было необходимо. Просто во избежание повторения подобного и для укрепления личного авторитета в глазах новоиспеченного члена Семьи.

Нужно было что-то не слишком помпезное, скорее простое и больше обидное, чем больное: мальчишку нельзя было запугать силой, тот скорее сорвётся с цепи и покусает в ответ. Как вообще обидно наказывают детей? Ставят в угол? Лично Дофламинго никогда не пытались наказать за шалости: сначала ему всё прощали, затем пытались убить без разбирательств, но он уже решил, что это как-то чересчур.

Идея пришла резко, и она была проста, как и все гениальные вещи. И уже через полчаса на пороге стоял притихший Ло, сжимая свои детские кулачки не то от постоянно пожирающей душу злости, не то пробирающего до дрожи страхом перед опасным человеком. Он глядел хмуро из-под козырька своей идиотской огромной шапки прямо в лицо Дофламинго с немым вопросом и неясным вызовом. Дофламинго это иррационально подкупало.

Ло не понимал, почему Джокер позвал его к себе, но, судя по тому, как злорадно хихикала Джолла, когда сказала, что молодой господин велел позвать его, ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. Ещё при подъеме на верхний ярус убежища, где обосновался глава семьи Донкихот, Трафальгар успел припомнить все свои выходки, включая самую главную, из-за которой до сих пор не мог спать по ночам. Все время казалось, что придет Доффи и выпотрошит ему кишки за порчу тушки его дорогого братца. Ло бы так и сделал.

— Знаешь, зачем я позвал за тобой? — Дофламинго сидел в своём кресле, но на сей раз его ноги были на полу, а не на бочке. А он любил сидеть, закинув ноги повыше. И хотя у мальца была припасена парочка острот, Ло пока не решался высказываться на эту тему. И сомневался, что вообще когда-либо решится — своя жизнь дороже сомнительной шутки.

Мальчишка неопределённо пожал плечами:

— У меня есть некоторые предположения, — не сказал ничего конкретного, чтобы ненароком не подставиться ещё больше, чем есть (куда уж больше?). Каков засранец — подумалось Доффи, и он будто бы весело рассмеялся. Больше было похоже на скрип наждачки, чем на веселье. А потом смех резко оборвался, и молодой мужчина, не переставая улыбаться, сказал:

— Снимай штаны, Ло.

Ло вытаращился на него во все глаза. Сглотнул. И попятился назад. На его лице как на открытой книге явно читалось все то, что он думал об Дофламинго и его предполагаемых пристрастиях, что даже позабавило Доффи. Но и немного оскорбило: неужели он похож на педофила? Серьёзно?

Он, прекрасно видя «незаметные» попытки повернуть ручку и открыть дверь не глядя, только усмехнулся и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Не о том думаешь, Ло, — паренёк замер, прекращая свои бестолковые попытки повернуть заблокированную нитями ручку, и стал вслушиваться в объёмный мужской голос. — Ты был плохим мальчиком: грубил взрослым, послал нахуй Диаманте, чуть не поджог Требола, про Коразона я вообще молчу… И мне, как старшему и ответственному за тебя, стоит заняться твоим поведением, не так ли? — он усмехнулся шире, наблюдая за тем, как с лица ребёнка сходит отвращение и страх, заменяясь упрямством. — Твой покойный папочка шлёпал тебя? — от упоминания отца, просто факта его смерти, мальчишка вздрогнул.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Трафальгар от того, что в горло и впрямь пересохло. От страха, от волнения, от чего-то странного, вызванного голосом этого гиганта. Наверное, от раздражения. Да, он впрямь стал каким-то нервным в компании этого розового чудака.

— Что ж, тогда это будет новый опыт для нас обоих, — снова глупо рассмеялся Донкихот, и Ло стало совсем не по себе; он покраснел и впервые опустил взгляд. — Буду восполнять твой пробел в воспитании.

— Телесные наказания — это непедагогично, — без какой-либо надежды вразумить отметил мальчишка. Как будто это замечание могло изменить решение Джокера.

— А я не педагог, — ответил Доффи и поманил ребёнка к себе. — На колени, — бросил он короткий приказ таким тоном, сопротивляться которому было бессмысленно. Ло и правда подошёл к мужчине, а потом, немного погодя (переведя дух), спустил шорты и не без труда залез на предусмотрительно сведённые вместе ноги Дофламинго. Колени были твердые и жесткие, совсем неудобные.

В конце концов у него просто не было выбора, потому что он буквально был заперт с «молодым господином» один на один, и если бы он стал упрямиться, то получил бы ещё больше и не по жопе. А так нужно было перетерпеть пару минут стыда и позора, немного боли и последующие насмешки — не такая страшная расплата. Хотя Ло вообще не считал себя виноватым ни в одном из преступлений, в которых его обвиняли: эти идиоты сами напросились. Но какая разница? Главное, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось, а ещё, желательно, — не повторилось вновь.

Донкихот не спешил с исполнением вынесенного им же «приговора». Для начала он надавил на спину ребёнку, чтобы тот лёг ровно и не елозил (Ло на коленях ощущался едва ли не невесомым). Затем стянул штанишки ещё ниже, чтобы обнажить ягодицы целиком. После этого легонько похлопал пальцами по обоим половинкам по очереди. Ло уже хотел сказать, что Доффи как-то вяло старается, как вдруг звонко воскликнул — резкий удар выбил из груди весь воздух (как и шапку — с головы). С опозданием пришла боль, и мальчик зажмурился.

Это не была сильная боль, как от серьёзных травм. Тем более это чувство даже близко не приблизилось к настоящей агонии, что уже успел пережить мальчишка. Однако ничего приятного тоже не было: боль есть боль. Мягкие ткани обожгло повторным шлепком, и Трафальгар дернулся, сжимая зубы. Руки у Дофламинго были настолько большими, что ладонь полностью покрывала детскую задницу, и удар пришёлся по тому же месту, ведь другого не было. А ещё очень тяжелые — просто хотелось малодушно пожаловаться на несправедливость. Только некому.

Доффи не пытался декларировать правила прилежного поведения или укорять воспитанника за прегрешения, он вообще молчал. Стоически молчал и Ло, поэтому тишину в комнате разрывали только хлёсткие звуки ударов. И натужное пыхтение.

Мальчик поджал колени и согнул руки в локтях, потому что не хотел слететь от особо сильного удара на пол: штаны у мужчины были из какого-то гладкого материала, который совершенно не тормозил скольжения маленького тела по себе. Из-за этого его мышцы были напряжены. Из-за этого было больнее.

Закончилось все не быстро, но неожиданно, как и началось. Просто в какой-то момент Ло вместе удара ощутил направленный поток воздуха — Дофламинго нагнулся и подул на раскрасневшиеся ягодицы. Мальчишка вздрогнул от этого как от удара:

— Что ты делаешь? — Ло хотел звучать возмущенно и независимо, но вместо этого его голос был просто жалок. Предлагать поцеловать себя в зад таким голосом он предусмотрительно не стал. Просто оглянулся на Доффи, силясь разглядеть его вечно улыбчивое лицо. Его же собственное лицо было будто переломано: правый уголок губы нервно дергался вверх, глаза бегали и не могли задержаться на одном месте, щёки и уши пылали. От стыда и не только.

Послышался вполне отчетливый смешок. Доффи поднялся и натянул шорты на место, не лишая себя удовольствия легко хлопнуть в последний раз и почувствовать, как задрожал мальчишка.

— С тебя хватит, Ло, — не дожидаясь, пока пацан сам слезет, он поднял его за шиворот и поставил на ноги перед собой (тот, притворяясь, что он вовсе не красный, как приготовленный лобстер, спокойно поправил одежду и поднял с пола свою шапку). — Впредь веди себя хорошо и будь паинькой, — он внимательно посмотрел на пристыженного Ло, а тот буркнул что-то среднее между «обязательно» и «не гарантирую». — Иначе мы это повторим с тобой.

— Хорошо, — буркнул в ответ ребёнок с такой интонацией, что могла сойти как за злость, так и за смущение. Дофламинго позабавила такая реакция, и он милостиво разрешил свалить к черту из его кабинета, напоследок напомнив (сказав впервые, если быть точнее), что Ло наказан, поэтому может не ходить сегодня на тренировки и задания. Так что один день в трехлетней погоне за местью всему миру просто выпадал. Малыш насупился.

— Иди поиграй с другими детьми, — предложил Доффи, и Трафальгар только сверкнул глазами, но ничего не сказал, не нагрубил. Это был очевидный прогресс, значит, его методика работала — хороший повод для радости. Он засмеялся, и этот смех сопровождал удаляющегося мальца.

* * *

Второй раз не заставил себя долго ждать. Мальчишка тогда уже совсем обжился в Семье и стал ещё более наглым, так что не все могли это терпеть. И всё было бы ничего, пока не пролилась кровь. Вспыльчивый (при определённых обстоятельствах) Ло подрался со вспыльчивым (аналогично) Гладиусом. И если на периодические драки с Коразоном можно было закрыть глаза, по причине: Роси сам мудак, — то это уже требовало каких-то мер. Негоже, чтобы Семья друг друга переубивала. Кому тогда доверять? Кем управлять?

С Гладиусом он переговорил и ограничился обещанием перевести на месяцок в «командировку», если ещё раз повторится. Тот — понятливый парень, поэтому пообещал, что подобного больше не совершит, и Доффи ему верил, потому что был уверен в преданности подчиненного. А вот Ло явно так и рвался на повторное наказание.

— Ты думал, я с тобой шучу, Ло? — спросил он у насупившегося мальчишки, что снова мялся у дверей как не родной, только на сей раз с ссадинами и милыми розовыми пластырями на щеке и носу. — Не пойми меня превратно: я люблю хорошие шутки, люблю смеяться, — Дофламинго демонстративно улыбнулся шире, — но я не люблю, когда нарушают простые правила. Вы же все для меня как дети, братья, дяди-тёти, моя Семья… — он развёл руками, явно изображая то, что Семья большая. — И я не хочу, чтобы члены моей Семьи дрались из-за пустяков.

На Коразона это правило, по-видимому, не распространялось — с невесёлой усмешкой подумал Ло. Все равны, но кто-то всё равно ровнее. Он этого он не сказал.

— А Гладиуса ты тоже… шлёпал? — поинтересовался ребёнок, заглядывая в плотные стёкла очков. Будто мог что-то увидеть за ними. 

По крайней мере у Ло не возникало неопределённости относительно своей дальнейшей судьбы, как это было в прошлый раз. Поэтому он держался намного увереннее, но вместе с тем напряженнее: уже вкусил эту унизительную боль и последующую невозможность усидеть ровно на заднице пару дней. 

— А сам ты как думаешь? — Доффи упёр локти в колени и наклонился вперёд, чуть ближе к мальчишке. При таком расстоянии это особой роли не сыграло, но мужчина стал выглядеть меньше.

Ло тут же представил как Гладиус также, как давеча он, лежит на коленях у молодого господина жопой кверху и кусает губы, чтобы не разрыдаться. Потом воображение услужливо заменило какого-никакого наставника и, в принципе, хорошего парня со своими закидонами на совершенно противного брата Дофламинго. Тот лежал на теперь уже не таких огромных коленях огромной нескладной клячей со спущенными прямо до щиколоток штанами и совсем беспристрастно переносил увесистые удары по ягодицам, ухитряясь при этом покуривать сигарету. Но от особо резкого шлепка сигарета выпала и упала на мягкий ворсовой ковёр — начался пожар.

Какой же бред.

Мальчишка совсем недобро усмехнулся и покачал головой:

— Думаю, что это я у тебя в любимчиках, — он неспешно зашагал навстречу к (наказанию) Доффи.

И откуда только в такой маленьком тельце было столько наглости? Донкихот не знал и был в некоторой степени восхищён. В голове даже промелькнула совершенно безумная мысль, но он тут же отмел её как назойливую муху, но та успела породить за собой смутную рябь — начало краха. Но до этого было ещё далеко.

Он проскользнул пальцами вверх по щекам, приподнял очки и тут же потёр глаза, силясь избавиться от наваждения вовсе. А потом вернул всё на место (в том числе и улыбку) и сказал:

— Определённо. Особенно твоя попка, так что снимай свои штанишки, малыш, — нарочито выбрал такой унизительно-ласкательный тон, которым любили пользоваться взрослые, когда разговаривали с совсем неразумными, по их архиважному мнению, карапузами. Тупые взрослые.

Естественно, Трафальгар разозлился, и эта плещущаяся в остатках души ярость яркими всполохами отображалась во взгляде. Но с мнимой покорностью стянул шорты до колен, забрался на уже услужливо подставленные колени мужчины, предусмотрительно стянул с головы шапку и только потом сказал:

— Если она так сильно тебе нравится, то поцелуй мой зад, — сказал и тут же прикусил белый козырёк. Первый удар пришёлся тут же, без замаха, но от этого не менее сильный и болезненный, однако мальчишка всё равно смолчал.

— Гадёныш, — рассмеялся Дофламинго и погладил тыльной стороной ладони покрасневшее пятно на бледной (местами просто белой) коже, а затем снова ударил. И больше не давал таких поблажек.

Ещё до прихода в «кабинет», как и в самом «кабинете» Доффи Ло наивно полагал, что уже готов к примитивному наказанию, но сейчас это было по-другому, и мальчик правда растерялся. В прошлый раз мужчина сосредоточенно молчал, а в этот раз смеялся с выходки пацана, и Ло был настолько близко, что чувствовал вибрацию смеха, возникающую где-то у диафрагмы и поражающее всё тело. Неровную, сбитую, но так подходящую дрожащему ритму шлепков. И мальчик выпал из некоторого оцепенения, расслабился и…

Следующий удар вышел куда более звонким, немного косым и более легким что ли. А все потому, что с последнего раза ребёнок отъелся до нормального состояния и больше не напоминал груду обтянутых кожей костей (в тот раз сходство уже было менее уловимым, но сейчас его вообще не было). Было легче. Им обоим — ведь бить кости тоже приятного мало.

Дофламинго перестал смеяться и, кажется, вошел в раж: в этот раз лупил он дольше и под разными углами так, чтобы Ло не успел привыкнуть к периодически вспыхивающей в одном месте боли. Так, она, конечно, всё ещё вспыхивала в одном месте, но немного в разных областях, и скучать не приходилось от слова совсем.

Мальчик прижимал к себе шапку, жмурил глаза и ждал, когда же всё это закончится. А Джокер вновь занес руку для удара, но остановился, глядя на дрожащую спину и красную-красную задницу, и спросил:

— Теперь-то пропало желание драться со своими?

Ло вздрогнул и обернулся, бросив привычный взгляд снизу вверх на лицо мужчины. Хотя нет, в этом взгляде вместе с базовой тихой злостью было вполне детское возмущение и что-то наподобие обиды:

— Я изначально не испытывал подобного «желания»! — а потом прикусил губу, ощущая себя жалким с такими ничтожными оправданиями и/или претензиями — он сам не совсем разобрал, что это за порыв. Отчего-то не хотелось, чтобы Доффи думал о нем плохо. А ещё он опять был красным не только чуть ниже спины, но и выше шеи.

Снова широкая улыбка от уха до уха наползла на лицо «мучителя», и тот всё же положил занесённую руку на ягодицы мальчишки, но не ударил, а начал аккуратно гладить подушечками пальцев, будто дразня. Ребёнок вздрогнул от непрошенной ласки и зыркнул совсем злобно, оправдывая своё звание маленького исчадия ада.

— Ну, теперь точно не захочешь, не так ли? — излишне добродушно спросил Доффи, продолжая гладить. Эта нелепая, неуместная ласка находила такой же нелепый и неуместный отклик под сердцем парнишки, и это раздражало его самого.

Нужно было срочно что-то делать, и уж точно не оставаться так лежать, жалко разнежившись, поэтому Ло неразборчиво буркнул явное согласие и, не встретив сопротивления, сам сполз с колен, натягивая почти свалившиеся штанишки. А потом буквально сбежал, уже ненавидя себя за поспешность. Ничего же не случилось бы, полежи он чуть дольше, впитывая вполне заслуженную после мучений ~~позабытую в прошлой жизни~~ нежность.

В этот раз Дофламинго не смеялся, просто опалял взглядом спину.

* * *

Не за горами был третий раз (стоит признать, не совсем заслуженный: Ло тогда наглым образом оболгали, но мальчонка оказался слишком гордым, чтобы оправдываться), а за ним четвертый, пятый… а дальше Дофламинго перестал считать. Ло как будто сам напрашивался на наказания, и эта мысль немного настораживала, но лишь немного: всё же Ло был мальчишкой со скверным характерам, и такие лучше всяких магнитов притягивали к себе неприятности. Да и со временем интервалы между наказаниями стали больше, да и сами провинности более незначительными. Нет, Доффи вовсе не пытался придраться к нему, чтобы наказывать за ерунду, разве что самую капельку.

А потом Ло пропал вместе с Росинантом. То есть, очевидно, это Росинант его увез и стал терроризировать все встречные больницы, в то время как его старший брат в самом деле старался спасти пареньку жизнь, кинув все основные силы на поиски нужного фрукта. Уже тогда он понимал, что эта история ничем хорошим не закончится, и не прогадал.

Что бы о нем не болтали за спиной, убийство родного брата-предателя не входило в список любимых вещей даже монстра Джокера. Это дерьмо его вовсе не развеселило, а напротив. В общем, хорошего было только то, что Роси изначально был хорошо скрывающимся идиотом или за полгода странствий окончательно отупел и как-то не подумал, что сила его фрукта совсем не мешает воле наблюдения, поэтому Ло быстро обнаружили и увезли с собой обратно на Спайдер Майлс. Только вот за время странствий с непутёвым Коразоном мальчишка проникся к нему симпатией, так что после убийства «дорогого Кора-сана» стал очень дерганным и недружелюбным, а ещё постоянно хотел сбежать или хотя бы подраться с членами семьи — проще говоря капризничал и бунтовал. Стал проявлять подростковые замашки — так не вовремя, право.

Первым желание Дофламинго было, естественно, прям избить вредного подростка до полусмерти, но он подавлял в себе это желание. Понимал: это всё злость из-за предательства брата, и выплескивать её на ребёнке неправильно. Даже если этот ребёнок изводит своим скорбным лицом и постоянным «а Кора-сан то», «а Кора-сан сё»… как будто самому мужчине было не тошно. И даже отослать наглого шкета подальше от себя, чтобы не напоминал о плохом, было нельзя, потому что тот, завладев силой Опе-Опе, теперь мог без проблем сбежать от присмотра любого члена Семьи, кроме самого Донкихота (теперь единственного и неповторимого). Приходилось всё время таскать упирающегося Трафальгара с собой и портить себе настроение ещё больше.

Доффи проявлял по-настоящему стоическое терпение целых полтора месяца, в течение которых даже пальцем не тронул мальчишку (серьёзно, не прикасался, боясь не сдержаться). А потом его прорвало. Они плыли на корабле — возвращались со встречи с важным бизнес-партнёром, и Ло снова попытался сбежать на шлюпке. Наверное, думал, что ночью его пропажи никто не заметит, но Доффи заметил и взбесился: просто всё это накопилось и… он не сдержался. Схватил маленького идиота за руку, молча доволок до своей каюты, там швырнул на койку и выплюнул сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Снимай штаны, — он говорил с плохо скрываемой яростью, даже не улыбаясь, как обычно.

Ло чувствовал, что это конец. Что он всё-таки довёл опасного монстра до ручки, и сейчас его просто разорвут на лоскуты. Ему было страшно, но показывать этого не хотелось:

— Так всё-таки у тебя есть эти пристрастия? — усмехнулся он, не шевелясь. Не из-за парализующего страха, а просто не хотел. Слишком гордый, да, а не трусливый. Мужчина притворился, что поверил, то есть, просто проигнорировал это.

Дофламинго не оценил шутку. Он призвал сгусток коротких нитей из правой ладони, и стало совсем не до шуток:

— Снимай штаны, Ло, и ложись на живот, — повторил он тяжелым, пробирающим до дрожи голосом. Этот голос гипнотизировал и заставлял подчиняться, и Ло послушно стянул шорты полностью и перевернулся спиной вверх, становясь на четвереньки. Было холодно, сквозняк гулял по каюте и безжалостно проходился по голой коже. Затем широкая ладонь схватила его за волосы и прижала голову к ещё не остывшему матрасу, заставляя поднять задницу выше. Рука отпустила, но он всё равно замер в этом положении, не смея пошевелиться. Сам, без нитей.

На самом деле было очень страшно, и Ло готов был заскулить совершенно жалко и беспомощно. Он смотрел на стену перед собой, на неровные тени, складывающиеся в огромную мужскую фигуру. Дофламинго стоял, разглядывая собственную ладонь с нитями, которые переплетались между собой, образовывая более толстые… веревки? Он плёл плеть? Трафальгар сглотнул вязкий ком слюны и зажмурился, ожидая боли.

Сначала свистнул разрываемый воздух, и тело мальчишки непроизвольно напряглось, а потом ягодицу вместе с бедром окропило гроздью ударов. Ло впервые дёрнулся по направлению удара, чтобы как можно скорее уйти от жгучего касания, но только приблизился к новому — плеть ударила с другой стороны, обжигая как ещё целые участки кожи, так и уже саднящие от боли. Он сжал в руках простынь и стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.

Сейчас боль ещё не достигала агонии, но уверенно держалась на уровне травм, и Ло совсем не был удивлён, когда ощутил стекающую по ноге кровь.

Совсем скоро задница, частично бёдра и поясница покрылись алыми вздувшимися полосами, а Дофламинго всё продолжал хлестать подростка, не видя этого из-за заслонившей глаза пелены. Когда ноги Ло непроизвольно разъезжались в разные стороны, он останавливался, чтобы дернуть и поставить их на место, и продолжал. Когда Ло стал постанывать от боли, он не прекратил, но чуть замедлился, вслушиваясь в хриплый, задушенный совсем детский голос. Остановился он только тогда, когда Ло позвал:

— Доф-фи… — подросток тут же зажал себе рот рукой — имя вырвалось непроизвольно, и сейчас он жалел о том, что не откусил себе язык раньше.

Мужчина убрал нити обратно, переводя дыхание, — казалось, на всё это время он затаил его, — и стараясь унять бешено стучащее в грудной клетке сердце. А затем наклонился, упёр ладони по обе стороны от головы мальчишки и навис сверху.

— И чего же сейчас ты не зовёшь своего _любимого Кора-сана_? — у самого Дофламинго голос был хриплый и какой-то пьяный. Ноздри щекотал запах крови, а глаза дразнили яркие отблески огня в угольных волосах. Он всё ещё был зол и чувствовал… ревность? Да, определённо, ревность к этому никчемному придурку Роси. Какого чёрта он сделал, чтобы пацан говорил о нём с такими ~~красивыми~~ блестящими глазами?! Почему Ло не смотрит на него так же? Нет — лучше!

Отчетливо послышался скрип зубов.

— Потому что ты его убил, — сказав это, Ло был готов к тому, что огромные сильные руки лягут ему на шею и просто раздавят. Но ничего такого не произошло.

Вместо этого Донкихот поднялся с постели и подошел к шкафу, а вернулся уже с небольшим чемоданчиком — аптечкой. Мальчик лег ровно на живот и обернулся, следя за его движениями.

— Малыш Ло, — голос его был совсем усталым и больше не злым, — скажи: а что мне ещё оставалось делать с предателем? — он сел на край койки и открыл чемоданчик. — Он же украл тебя, подверг твою жизнь опасности, украл фрукт, который я и так хотел купить для тебя… — он достал небольшой (особенно в его руках) бутылёк и смочил его содержимым какую-то белую ткань, — это уже не говоря о том, сколько лет он шпионил на морской дозор, — этой тканью он стал обтирать нанесённые им раны. — И что мне с ним нужно было делать? Обнять и простить? Чтобы он потом воткнул мне нож в спину?

Ло вздрогнул и сморщился от покалывания. Его немного пробрало от грустных интонаций и отсутствия извечной широкой улыбки, потому что от Доффи веяло чем-то тяжелым, неподъемным. Будто он на самом деле переживал — глупости какие. Джокер не мог переживать по такой ерунде: ему плевать на свою так называемую «Семью», ему важно только собственное благополучие! Паренёк взял себя в руки и хмуро спросил:

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Я могу и сам, — «силой Опе-Опе, которую добыл для меня Кора-сан» вертелось на языке продолжение фразы, но там и осталось. Потому что, да, стоит признать: фрукт нашёл Дофламинго, а Коразон его только перехватил. Что не уменьшало его заслуг перед Ло!

Дофламинго посмотрел на него как на неразумного ребёнка и продолжил вытирать уже кровоподтёки на бёдрах. Как же было проще, когда Ло ненавидел Коразона, проще для него самого, да и для Ло тоже.

— Это забота, Ло. Я забочусь о членах Семьи, а ты пока что остался её частью, как бы не отрицал обратное, — грязную от крови тряпку он швырнул куда-то в угол каюты, а аптечку закрыл и поставил на пол. — Так что подумай, что для тебя важнее: Семья, которая приняла тебя к себе однажды и готова принять снова, закрыв глаза на некоторые… проделки, или покойник, который, может, и был хорошего о тебе мнения, но его уже не вернуть, — мужчина поднялся и подошёл к столу, чтобы потушить лампу, а затем снял очки. — Не вставай — спи здесь, может, хоть так побоишься сбегать черт знает куда посреди океана.

Уже было поднявшийся на локтях мальчишка недовольно рухнул обратно, а нити не позволили ему повторить попытку бегства. Ему отчаянно хотелось уйти отсюда, потому что Джокер вел себя слишком странно, и из-за этой странности щемило в груди.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — уверенно заявил подросток, силясь в темноте разглядеть рослую фигуру. — Но мне непонятно, почему ты такой добрый.

Мужчина сел рядом с койкой, на мягкий ковер и откинулся назад, кладя голову чуть ниже подушки. Ло увидел, что он был без очков, но с закрытыми глазами. Ресницы были такими же длинными как и у Коразона, разве что не накрашены, оттого пушистее. И наверняка мягче. Не то, что Ло трогал ресницы Кора-сама или Дофф- Дофламинго, ему просто так показалось.

— Я уже съел положенную мне порцию младенцев на завтрак — тебя не буду. Так что замолкни и спи, сучёныш, — высказал пренебрежительно, совсем вяло, не желая вести далее какой-либо диалог.

Ло ничего не ответил, отвернул от него голову и просто лежал, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание рядом с собой, а потом и правда задремал, но какая-то частичка сознания отчаянно не желала погружаться в сон, поэтому он смутно, будто сквозь толщу воды, продолжал осознавать всё, что происходило в каюте. Через какое-то время Дофламинго поднялся, походил по комнате туда-сюда, чем-то шуршал, а затем мальчишку накрыли сверху мягким тонким пледом, погладили его спину и поцеловали в макушку. Ло отказывался верить в то, что это был Дофламинго, потому что дальше неизвестный шептал совсем невозможные для Дофламинго слова.

Дофламинго не мог просить прощения. Дофламинго не мог сожалеть о чем-то. Дофламинго не мог успокаивать потерявшего друга ребёнка. Ло просто приснилось.

* * *

В самом деле Ло подумал над словами Дофламинго и, поскорбев определённое время по Кора-сану (и мысленно попросив прощения), «вернулся» в Семью. Просто эти придурки без него явно не выжили бы: как минимум Детка 5 уже давно бы распродала бы себя на органы или ещё что похуже, а Джолле не на ком было бы испытать свои художественные навыки. Вот из-за этого молодой господин снова вызвал парня в свой кабинет.

В кабинете мужчины он, как и в первый раз, переминался с ноги на ногу при входе, но не из-за тревожащей неуверенности, а от нетерпения. Об этом стыдно было признаться вслух, однако он распробовал в этом казалось бы обидном и постыдном наказании свои прелести. Возможно, ему слишком сильно нравился тот факт, что в эти минуты внимание обычно загруженного проблемами Дофламинго целиком и полностью занимал он один, и это тешило его самолюбие. Великий и чрезвычайно занятой брокер подпольного мира откладывал все дела в сторону ради того, чтобы наказать мальчишку за «нечаянно порезанных бизнес-партнёров». Именно поэтому в его светлых (на самом деле потемневших от расширенных зрачков) глазах сверкали огоньки какого-то нездорового, дьявольского веселья.

Плечо со свежим рисунком всё ещё немного болело, но Трафальгар не показывал вида, дерзко усмехаясь. Едва ли его могла заботить такая пустяковая боль. После всего-то.

— Что за дела, малыш Ло? — на лице Дофламинго было напущено недовольное выражение лица, которое почти мгновенно разрушилось из-за появления широкой улыбки. — Кто тебе разрешал делать тату? — сказал мужчина в пернатой розовой шубе (явно не являясь тем, кто мог попрекать других за проявления нестандартного стиля). Доффи и сам прекрасно осознавал, насколько его претензии лишены основания, и даже не пытался это скрыть: его преувеличенно сладкий голос был полон фальшивых елейных нот. Он даже не старался.

На самом деле он даже ожидал чего-то подобного: пирсинг, татуировки и, возможно, яркая краска на волосах, хотя на черных волосах это слишком незаметно, тогда пришлось бы осветлять, а это уже слишком муторно и не оправдано при таком красивом цвете. Всё же в Семье все имели свой экстравагантный и неповторимый стиль, так что подросток просто не мог не вдохновиться на эксперименты. И причина была вовсе не в этом. Но другой объективной причины наказывать юношу не было: тот отвратительно прилежно вёл себя последние пару недель. А наказать хотелось, так — для профилактики. Да и явно что-то задумал, шкет.

— С какой стати мне нужно спрашивать на это разрешения? Я сам решаю, что будет в моём теле, — Ло ответил с почти таким же притворным тоном, дерзко глядя не в фиолетовые стёкла очков, сквозь них — в самую душу. Будто бы видел насквозь. Или был уверен в том, что видел насквозь и потому сильно прибавил в наглости.

Было желание пошутить очень пошло и безвкусно, но Доффи не поддался ни этому желанию, ни мальчишке. Потому что играть должны по его правилам, по крайней мере здесь. Сейчас.

— И снова ты заговариваешь мне зубы, Ло. Будь хорошим мальчиком и делай то, что должен, — он едва удержался от смеха, потому что «Ло» и «хороший мальчик» вместе смотрелись никак. Ему бы просто не пошло подчинение, не пошёл бы тупой, забитый, добрый взгляд выращенного на убой телёнка. Ему шёл хищный взгляд, шла сухая усмешка и шло место по правую руку от Донкихота — он уже некоторое время всерьёз обдумывал этот вариант.

Ло думал примерно так же.

— Зачем? — спросил он, подходя к большому дубовому столу, заваленному кипой карт, писем и других бумаг, смахнул их на пол и уселся на край. — Тебе нравятся плохие мальчики, — он стянул с плеча кофту, показывая татуировку, — красовался и слишком явно флиртовал. Сопляк. Крайне самоуверенный сопляк. И самую чуточку симпатичный, если можно считать нескладную угловатость симпатичной, потому что в свои четырнадцать Ло полностью состоял из неё, колкостей и дурного характера.

Дофламинго усмехнулся, разглядывая схематичный рисунок на бледной коже. Это было так непохоже на его привычного мальчика, что Доффи был уверен: тот принёс Джолле эскиз вполне натурального человеческого сердца, а та уже «подправила» под себя. И вышло две вполне приемлемые закорючки, образующие общепринятую форму сердечка. Коразон. Тонкий намек или звонкая пощечина?

— «Плохим мальчикам» нужно подрасти для того, чтобы мне нравится, — не задумываясь ответил мужчина и легко попал в больное место: возраст. Подросток нахмурился сильнее и поспешно поправил кофту, скрывая свою татуировку. Решил, что нечего после таких слов плохому Доффи смотреть на неё — как мило.

Обижался всё так же ярко и быстро, как ребёнок. Хотя он и был ещё ребёнком, по крайней мере для Донкихота. И он не мог перестать искренне улыбаться от этой картины, пока Ло не открыл свой поганый рот:

— Да пошёл ты, старик.

— А вот за старика ты мне сейчас ответишь, — голос Дофламинго был все таким же приветливый, улыбка натянулась до предела, вены на лбу вздулись, сигнализируя о бешенстве мужчины. Не для одного Ло возраст был больной темой.

В руках Доффи уже появилась плеть: за последний год он призывал её столь часто, что мог это сделать без каких-либо усилий. А Ло, поняв, что в этот раз прокололся, стал поспешно расстёгивать ремень. Длинные ловкие пальцы немного дрожали и путались друг в друге.

— Тогда покажи, на что ты способен, — парень сказал это лишь потому, что хотел что-то сказать, а сам поспешно облизнул губы и стал неловко стягивать джинсы сидя. Особых успехов он не добился, поэтому пришлось слезть со столешницы и сделать это стоя.

Впрочем, потом он снова опустился на этот стол, но уже животом. Не без помощи Дофламинго, который надавил ладонью между лопаток и буквально впечатал его торс в деревянную столешницу. Рёбра больно уткнулись в твёрдую и холодную поверхность стола, потом уже локти упёрлись о самый край, и парень схватил руками шапку, ощущая потребность сжать что-то пальцами и не желая поднимать шапку с пола снова — Доффи, когда подмечал, что воспитанник не снял и не держит свой головной убор, всегда норовил ударить так сильно, чтобы тот слетел. Не нравилась она ему ~~тем, что скрывает угольные пряди~~.

Пока мужчина бездействовал, у Ло успела закружиться голова от нетерпения: за год он _так_ привык к плети. _Так_ — неправильно, отчего дыхание неуклюже сбивалось, а в горле было сухо до колик. Можно было сколь угодно долго снедать себя за совершенно нездоровую реакцию на наказания, а можно было расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Ло предпочёл второй вариант, полностью плавясь и растекаясь по столу небольшой костлявой кучей. Сейчас он полностью доверял Дофламинго, потому что больше тот ни разу не довёл всё до крови. Осторожничал, но всё равно не давал спуска.

Распушенные нити на кончиках плети ласково очертили линию бедра, едва щекоча тонкую кожу, и подросток прикусил губу, сдавливая без того робкий вырывающийся наружу стон. Это всё переходный возраст, начало полового созревания, гормоны и невыносимый Дофламинго, которому доставляло наслаждение издеваться над ним. Вот и сейчас он, дразня, провёл плетью вверх по ягодице, затем по открытому из-за задравшейся кофты участку поясницы, и это было неуместной, но крайне желанной прелюдией, от которой захватывало дух и отключался разум — та часть, отвечающая за критическое мышление, поэтому представлялось, что такими ласками Доффи его поощряет.

А потом мужчина хлестнул его по заднице по диагонали, мягкие ткани поразило болью, но нервный импульс, казалось, ушёл не по положенному маршруту в голову, а в пах. Ло дёрнулся, бесстыдно потираясь бёдрами об стол, не думая о том, что Дофламинго смотрит на него и точно знает его маленький секретик. Когда подумал — прикусил ладонь, выглядя совсем жалким в своей наивной подростковой похоти.

Новый удар прошёлся будто вскользь, что было совершенно не больно и не честно. Хотелось сильнее.

— Ло, — голос Дофламинго был низким и, как казалось парнишке, сдавленным, но это было лишь воображение, — уймись, — осадил он резко и неприятно. То есть, это должно было быть неприятным, выбивать из колеи, отрезвлять, но, пожалуй, Ло уже ничего не могло помочь в его состоянии: сам голос мужчины пробирал до тошнотворно разрушающей дрожи по позвоночнику, а смысла слов он не улавливал. — Всё же это наказание, а не БДСМ-сессия.

Донкихот уже и сам не верил в свои слова, но старался звучать убедительно. Получалось не слишком убедительно, и для любого другого сопляка сошло бы, а только Ло продолжал совершенно нагло и соблазнительно изгибаться на его столе, выпячивая тощую задницу и подставляя её под удары его нитей. Эта, безусловно, бесстыдная наглость, такая яркая и манящая, раскалила кровь, всколыхнула желание навалиться на этого чертёнка сверху, прижать хрупкое тело к столу, сдавить тонкую шею, чтобы тот вскинул и замер в испуге. И понял наконец, какой Дофламинго огромный и сильный, что он способен в любую секунду сломать подростка, а если тот не понял, то он ему услужливо объяснил бы низким шепотом у самого маленького нежного ушка, которое можно было бы легко прикусить. Этого, отчасти, хотел от него мальчишка. Этого, отчасти, хотел он сам.

Только вместо этого мужчина взмахнул свободной рукой, выпуская ещё больше нитей, которые тут же оплели руки, ноги и туловище подростка и заставили того выпрямиться на столе и замереть. Тот шумно выдохнул и попытался увернуться от пут, но тщетно.

— Если ты не можешь быть хорошим мальчиком, то я тебе помогу, — усмехнулся Дофламинго. Теперь он чувствовал, что всё находится под его полным контролем, оттого вернулась его прежняя, казалось, непоколебимая уверенность во всех своих действиях. Но Ло смог встряхнуть почву под ногами вновь одним своим стоном:

— Доффи… — это вырвалось сквозь зубы и закусанные губы с боем, вопреки желанию, и из-за связанных рук он не смог поймать свой стон на выходе, а ведь так удобно было бы заглушить голос ладонью. Ему было стыдно, стыднее, чем тереться пенисом об стол Доффламинго у него на глазах, и уши пылали от этого.

К тому же Ло не видел реакцию мужчины, и это подстегивало воображение подкидывать разные лица Донкихота: от покрасневшей разъяренной морды до похабной перекошенное мины. И он не знал, какое хотел бы увидеть в реальности.

— Можешь не просить меня сжалится, Ло, не выйдет, — как можно более холодно произнёс он и ударил плетью сильно, без прикрас. А потом ещё и ещё, слушая тихие, сиплые стоны.

К своему греху, Дофламинго признал, что покорно принимающий наказание мальчишка нравился ему не меньше захлёбывающегося в похоти сорванца. Ло больше не говорил не слова, только шумно дышал сквозь сжатые зубы, а сдерживающие его нити каждый раз натягивались после удара плетью. Наверняка, захлёбывался похотью и в этом положении.

И всё же парень стойко выдержал порку, а потом снова рухнул на стол: Дофламинго отпустил его, когда счёл, что бедра и задница подростка достаточно красные и полосато-рельефные на сегодня. Ло разогнуло как прежде напряжённую струну, лишившуюся опоры, и он остался бы так лежать без движения, пока бы его не спихнули с места — по крайней мере именно так он для себя и решил. А потом почувствовал, как бедро снова что-то неуловимо щекочет. Трафальгар обернулся и увидел зажатое между длинными тонкими пальцами письменное перо. Розовое.

— Жив? — почти заботливо поинтересовался мужчина, вырисовывая на его заднице то ли свернувшуюся змею, то ли бублик и, не дожидаясь очевидного ответа, добавил: — Тогда одевайся и вали дрочить к себе, шкет.

От чего-то (должно быть, от грубого тона) Ло почувствовал себя немного оскорлённым, поэтому решил прояснить неловкую ситуацию:

— У меня такой возраст, что сейчас на всё подряд встаёт.

— Да знаю я, Ло. Поэтому и говорю: дрочи у себя, — явно прогонял и даже добавил, — а у меня дела.

Мальчишка смерил его тяжелым, привычно злобным и непривычно возбуждённым взглядом, выискивая в лице Доффи что-то такое, что сам не знал, но очень надеялся найти.

— А-а, дела-а, — протянул подросток и зашевелился. Спрыгнул со стола, неуклюже натянул джинсы и, недовольно зыркнув напоследок, удалился с гордо поднятой головой и членом.

А Дофламинго продолжал рассматривать свой стол и думать о том, что, будь он сейчас тенрьюбито, возраст пацана его не смутил бы. Вместо этого он ещё немного подумал и отправился в бордель — сбросить неловкое напряжение и зуд в штанах.

* * *

Последние события ознаменовались захватом Дресс Роуз и переездом Семьи в настоящий дворец. А места наказаний — в королевскую спальню. Ло не мог логически объяснить такую смену помещений при том, что Дофламинго за прошедшие сутки успел обустроить себе не только спальню, но и ещё пару комнат, в том числе и новый кабинет. Но позвал его в спальню. Лично.

Не хотелось заранее надумывать себе что-то нереалистичное, но все мысли сводились к тому, что ждёт его вовсе не привычная порка или другое наказание, а… то, чем могут заниматься в спальне наедине после празднества, ближе к полуночи двое мужчин (пускай, один из них скорее юноша, чем мужчина)? С первого взгляда это было очевидно. Со второго — он не хотел обмануться собственными желаниям, выдавая их за действительность.

Трафальгар пытался быть настороже, заходя в королевские покои, хотя набухающий похотью член вовсе не способствовал осторожности — ситуация с гормонами не сильно изменилась за два года (неудивительно, с таким-то мужчиной рядом), поэтому буквально от пары проскользнувших мыслей о сильных крепких пальцах, сжимающих его талию, начинала кружиться голова. Если бы мысли задержались в разуме чуть подольше, то воображаемые пальцы наверняка бы переместились ниже, и тогда подростку было бы вовсе не до осторожности. Тогда ему бы лучше было задержаться минут на десять в укромном месте. Однако он сумел вовремя прогнать фантазии и вошёл в спальню, полувозбужденный, оттого озлобленный и заранее колкий. Однако каплю язвительной желчи продемонстрировать было некому: покои были пусты.

Ло был в этой комнате впервые, а Дофламинго нигде не было видно (что тоже было впервые, поскольку, обычно, он ждал Ло на месте), поэтому он стал осматривать розово-золотой интерьер: он был по большей части розовый и немного золотой, а потом уже шли нормальные цвета и материалы. Но больше всего юношу привлекла огромная кровать. И его даже не смутил розовый балдахин (да и что-то другое в комнате), потому что что-то подобное он и ожидал увидеть в роскошно обставленной спальне Доффи. Пока никто не видел, он подошёл и погладил огромную, оказавшуюся такой мягкой ткань.

Король появился из неприметной двери с влажными волосами, без шубы, без рубашки, без обуви — только в лёгких бриджах и привычных очках. Его ноги тут же утонули в пушистом ковре, а сам мужчина — во взгляде Ло, только ещё не знал об этом. Он был непривычно расслаблен, искренне весел и, возможно, немного пьян не вином, а этой душной эйфорией после успешно совершенной операции. В таком настроении казалось, что сама госпожа Фортуна распласталась у его ног, поэтому любое совершение обречено на грандиозный успех. Возможно, именно из-за этого Дофламинго решился и позвал сегодня Ло к себе, потому что если завоёвывать, так сразу всё — без остатка. Он подчинил себе целую страну без особых усилий, так какой мальчишка мог не сдаться ему после такого?

Тот, что стоял посреди его комнаты и, даже не скрывая упирающегося в бляшку ремня стояка, выглядел ещё слишком гордым и недоступным. Мужчина уже проник в его мысли, уже стал примером для подражания и жаркой фантазией, но этого было решительно недостаточно, чтобы утолить эту безымянную жажду. Возможно, <i>ничего не будет достаточно</i>.

— _Ло-о_ , — позвал он, растягивая имя, будто пробуя впервые, а потом быстро, всего лишь за пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. — Малыш Ло, зачем ты пришёл? — он изогнулся, склонился над юношей, заглядывая ему в глаза и улыбаясь.

На Дресс Роуз стоял летний зной, и Ло был в шортах до колен, расстёгнутой рубашке с короткими рукавами и извечной шапке — подходящий наряд для местного климата (за одним исключением), к тому же вечером от морской глади на остров поднималась свежесть. Однако парню всё ещё было оглушительно жарко.

— Ты сам меня позвал, До… — привычное детское «Доффи» отчего-то сейчас казалось слишком неуместным, когда этот самый Доффи такой огромный так близко, что можно было ощутить его горячее дыхание лицом. — …фламинго, — парень чувствовал осточертелое смущение, а ещё жадность. Огромную, неутолимую, постоянно растущую. Просто быть рядом уже давно не было достаточно.

Дофламинго, не умаляя своей широкой улыбки, обхватил его подбородок с неаккуратной щетинкой и ласково погладил его подушечкой большого пальца. Затем потянул вверх, ближе к себе.

— Я спрашивал не это, и ты прекрасно понял что. Но я повторю: что ты хочешь, Ло? — спросил он и стал выжидать ответа. Юноша не тянул — ответил тут же, но не произнёс ни слова.

Всего и нужно было чуть приподняться на носках, преодолеть ничтожное расстояние до другого лица и нагло сорвать с широко растянутых губ поцелуй. Улыбка тут же исчезла, а губы потянулись к другим губам. Донкихот тут же положил руку на затылок подростка и, запутывая пальцы в угольных прядях, потянул на себя, вовлекая в более глубокий поцелуй. Ещё можно было остановиться, прекратить этот порыв, однако Ло обвил своими руками крепкую шею мужчины и тоже потянул к себе навстречу, потому что ему точно было недостаточно этого.

Как же удобно мальчишка остановился у кровати — на неё Дофламинго и повалил своего маленького чертёнка, нависая и прижимаясь сверху. А Ло обхватил руками его лицо и целовал, целовал и целовал: неумело, жадно и всё равно развязно, будто ждал этого всю свою недолгую жизнь. Он желал эти сладкие обветренные губы слишком долго, чтобы отказать себе в удовольствии вылизать каждую трещинку, покусать их до глубоких отметин и вылизать их вновь. А Дофламинго слишком довольно урчал от его неуклюжих попыток и позволял проникать глубже и делать всё, что вздумается — эта вседозволенность срывала тормоза и всякое самообладание. Он проскользил пальцами чуть выше и вцепился в короткие светлые пряди, постанывая в губы и потираясь пахом о пресс мужчины. Ему почти что расхохотались в губы, и одна рука легла на талию, сдавливая и удерживая на постели (совсем, как недавно представлял он на пороге этой комнаты).

Это выбило из колеи подростка, и он пропустил момент, когда Доффи просунул свой длинный язык ему в рот, но не растерялся и обхватил его губами, старательно посасывая и не желая так просто сдавать позиции. Ему хотелось доказать то, что он чертовски хорош в поцелуях, совершенно игнорируя факт отсутствия практического опыта в этом деле. Но доказывал он так старательно, что Дофламинго после этого ни за что бы не поверил, что это было первый поцелуй этого ребёнка.

Тем не менее любая попытка вернуть себе доминирующую позицию в танце языков обращалась полным крахом (ведь мужчине больше не хотелось позволять этому произойти), и Трафальгар почувствовал, как длинные пальцы обхватили его член сквозь плотную ткань шорт. Это определённо было против правил, нечестно и просто восхитительно, так что ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как расслабиться и получать удовольствие, отдавая власть опытному мужчине, чтобы испытать его опыт на себе. Тогда поцелуй стал менее хаотичным, но не менее жарким, и Ло податливо опрокинулся на постель, ожидая большего.

Вместо этого Дофламинго оторвался от расцелованных пышных губ и усмехнулся, увидев ярко выраженное негодование. Такой хороший, такой жадный, такой нетерпеливый мальчик. Но ещё чуть-чуть нужно потерпеть.

— Раздевайся, Ло, — отстранился Донкихот и сел у подножья кровати, не спуская с подростка взгляда. Во всяком случае, так ему казалось.

Ещё секунду назад Ло был готов придушить этого пернатого придурка за то, что тот остановился, потому что всё тело горело, а он был так преступно близко, но слишком далеко, а сейчас юноша уже думал, раздеться ли ему просто так или же подразнить его немного. К чёрту! Парню уже самому не терпелось, поэтому он быстро скинул с себя сандали, шапку и рубашку и стал мучиться с проклятым ремнём. Пальцы слишком сильно дрожали от возбуждения, и… на выручку пришёл мужчина: его пальцы, даже переплетаясь с пальцами юноши, ловко расправились с застёжкой, а потом и вовсе без усилий сдернули него последнюю одежду.

На самом деле юноша даже не сразу осознал свою наготу, потому что Дофламинго сам успел обнажиться и даже снял очки, и глаза Ло были прикованы к глазам мужчины, обрамлёнными длинными пушистыми ресницами. Они были полны желания, веселья и совершенно незнакомы. Стыдно признать, но за все шесть лет Ло так и не видел глаз Доффи, поэтому сидел на кровати, разевая рот.

Донкихот оценил реакцию мальчишки лукавой улыбкой и положил свой палец ему между распахнутых губ. Парень удивлённо покосился на руку и прикусил палец за последнюю фалангу — это развеселило мужчину:

— Не кусайся, Ло, а то будет больно, — он вынул палец, а Ло потянулся к нему на встречу, наклонив голову и боднув лбом раскрытую ладонь.

— Снова отшлёпаешь? — вернул усмешку дерзкий малец. И без стеснения раскинул колени в разные стороны, будто приглашая молодого господина отведать себя. Дофламинго с удовольствием отведает, и не раз.

Мужчина потянулся вперёд к раскрепощенному подростку с протянутой ладонью и опустил её на грудь, удивительно нежно гладя мокрую от пота кожу. Ло хотелось потрогать всего и всюду, нажать здесь и там, чтобы отследить реакцию, подметить сбившееся дыхание или пульсирующее сердце, уловить темнеющий взгляд. И Доффи был решительно настроен удовлетворить своё любопытство, поэтому настигающая ночь обещала быть долгой.

Но начать всё же хотелось с выполнения желаний его мальчика, которые он только посмеет произнести вслух, поэтому он ответил:

— Всенепременно, — и наблюдал, как смешно хмурился Ло, пытаясь вспомнить, что это вообще значит.

Только он быстро вспомнил и облизнул блестящие губы:

— Своим членом, — светлые брови поползли наверх. На мгновение показалось, что он ослышался, но подросток услужливо повторил: — Отшлёпай меня своим членом, Доф-ла-мин-го, — теперь уже настала очередь Ло смеяться над ошарашенным лицом мужчины.

Впрочем его смех, такой редкий и оттого невероятно ценный, продлился не долго, ведь Дофламинго быстро опомнился и так же быстро нашел применение и своим тонким пальцам и длинному языку. И, конечно же, члену: что только не сделаешь, раз ребёнок так искренне просит, а потом ещё так блядски стонет с оттопыренной задницей?

В общем, на этот раз Дофламинго снова наказал Ло, и снова им обоим это понравилось, но в этот раз даже сильнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Я едва сдержалась от того, чтобы написать секас с шестнадцатилетнем Ло, но всё же сдержалась. Моя совесть осталась частично чиста.


End file.
